


The Best Way to Clean Your Gun

by ginvash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 炖肉三十题之二十三 rimming





	The Best Way to Clean Your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

自动门开了又合，Rumlow大摇大摆的晃了进来。他一屁股坐到Rollins面前的桌子上，差点儿碰倒枪油罐。

“头儿，找我有事？”眼皮都没费神去抬，Rollins继续着手上的活儿，熟练的将软布捅进枪管里。

摸起个弹夹拿在手中把玩，Rumlow抬起一只脚踩在了Rollins分开的两腿间空出的椅子边沿。“我刚刚想到，似乎我的枪也该保养一下，能麻烦你代劳吗？”

耸耸肩，Rollins表示无所谓，反正下午很闲，多擦一把正好打发时间。但他注意到Rumlow并没有带枪过来，于是以眼神询问。

Rumlow挑起眼，扯出一个勾引意味明显的笑。右手顺着大腿一路摸到胯间，极其缓慢的拉下裤链。这一举动成功让Rollins停下了手里的动作转而看向他。

“我的枪，真的需要，彻彻底底的保养一下了。”Rumlow把手伸进敞开的裤子里，隔着内裤搓揉起自己，同时向前探身挨近Rollins耳边，低声道，“帮帮我。”

“头儿……”Rollins吞咽了下，侧过头刚要开口就被一根手指点住了嘴唇。

Rumlow拿走他手中的东西，握住他的手腕按到自己腿间，那里已经泛起滚烫的热度。“来吧，帮帮我。”

清软的吐息拂过耳根，加上那刻意压低的沙哑嗓音，让Rollins全身的皮肤都浮起了小颗粒。最终，他听到自己同样粗哑起来的声音回答道，“没问题，头儿。”

于是原本桌面上的东西被随手推到一侧，Rumlow向里挪了挪屁股。他两手向后撑住身体，大大的分开双腿，舔了舔嘴唇说，“那就交给你了。”

Rollins的手立刻动了起来，手指沿着Rumlow的阴茎在内裤上撑起的轮廓描画着。没几下他的队长就被撩拨的踢了踢他的腿让他赶快继续。

“耐心些。”这么说着，Rollins用食指勾住内裤边缘向下拉了一点，露出了已经开始充血的圆润的龟头。他向前探身，先是以鼻尖蹭了蹭，然后才伸出舌尖舔起来。他舔的力道非常之轻，很快Rumlow就不满的挺了挺腰，想获得更多的抚慰。

示意Rumlow抬起屁股，Rollins抓住他的两边裤腰，连同内裤一把扯下。Rumlow兴奋的笑了几声，右脚跟卡在Rollins的座椅底边弄掉了靴子，脱出一条腿，而剩下那条裤腿就堆在左边小腿懒得去管了。

Rollins把Rumlow光裸的那条腿扛到肩上，在靠近腿根的地方啃了一口。后者干脆哼笑着顺势躺了下去。“好好擦擦的我枪管。”Rumlow舔着牙齿笑嘻嘻的冲着天花板道。

“没问题。”Rollins说完直接张嘴含住了他半硬的阴茎浅浅吞吐起来。

长长的呼了口气，Rumlow放松身体享受着。他抬起一只手放在Rollins头上，并没使力，而是轻摆浮搁的随着男人头部上下移动，手指偶尔插进打着发胶的发丝搔弄几下以示鼓励。Rollins握住他的阴茎，由根部开始一下下吸吮至顶端。舌尖用力舔过冠状沟，在龟头上画着圈，间或钻进已经开始冒出前液的小孔逗弄，接着再整根含入以唇舌套弄。

随着Rollins动作的幅度逐渐变大，Rumlow的呼吸开始变的越发急促，手指也改为在发丝间的轻扯。他的腰下意识的向上挺动，以求得更多快感，可Rollins却适时的退开了。听到Rumlow发出声略显不满的叹息，安抚的拍了拍他的大腿说，“枪管已经很干净了，头儿，让我们看看其他地方。”

Rumlow被Rollins的口活伺候的全身发软，四肢大开的瘫在桌子上喘息着。当有什么软滑湿热的东西舔上他的后门时，一声有些尖细的呻吟毫无防备的脱口而出。

“枪膛不好好清理一下可不行，是吧，头儿。”Rollins很满意刚刚Rumlow发出的小小的叫声，扶着他大腿的那只手顺着肌肉纹理来回抚摸着，然后卡住膝弯将之弯折推至胸口。Rumlow的另一条腿仍旧垂在桌边，所以他现在被劈开两腿，摆成了一种很不舒服的姿势。

“操。”Rumlow挣扎着踢着左腿将将踩在椅子边缘，稍微缓解了腰椎的不适，但那样子看起来很像是他曲起腿圈住了Rollins的身体。

为了方便动作，Rollins便干脆也把那条腿也架了起来。现在Rumlow以一种双腿大开的邀请姿态仰躺在他面前，起伏的胸膛上泛着汗水，挺立的乳头有些招摇的在他眼前晃动。于是Rollins毫不客气的捏住一边揉搓了几下，看着眼前这个男人敏感的弹动了下后弓起身体迎合。舔上Rumlow的腹股沟，舌头一路向下来到股间紧闭的小洞。撤回玩弄乳头的手指在四周的皱褶处按揉了一会儿，拇指朝一侧拨开穴口，舌尖跟着就顶了进去。

Rumlow又发出了方才那种小小的，尖细的叫声。他一手扒住桌子，一手从分开的两腿间伸过去按住了Rollins的脑袋。“给我好好舔，臭小子。”他仰起头抽着气说。

Rollins没再废话，舌头卖力的在Rumlow的小洞里搅动着，感受着他的括约肌随着自己的动作开合收缩。舔弄搭配吮吻交替进行，偶尔也用上牙齿啃咬几下。

吸吮时发出的水声夹杂在Rumlow粗哑的喘息中在安静的房间里显得格外清晰。Rumlow被那声音烦的不行，可造成那声响的行为却又让他舒服的要死。Rollins嘴唇周围冒出的胡茬时不时就擦过他股间细嫩的皮肤，似疼似痒的触感又带来异样的兴奋感。

Rumlow的阴茎贴在自己腹部抽搐着，操着他屁股的那根舌头虽然带来了不小的快感，可那还远远不够，他需要更直接的刺激，前面后面都好。于是他空着的那只手摸上自己硬的发疼的欲望套弄起来，可还没爽两下，就被Rollins拍开了。

“我说过了，头儿，你得耐心点，现在还不到时候。”Rollins勾起一边嘴角扯出个有些吓人的笑容，要是一般人看了估计会直接软掉再也勃起不能的那种。

可Rumlow是谁，他早就见惯了这些。架在男人肩头的膝盖顶了顶他的脑袋，撑起上身恶狠狠的瞪过去，“想死么你，臭小子！”

Rollins完全不受影响的继续着手上的动作。他够过一旁的弹夹，卸出里面的子弹放在桌上，拿起一枚点在Rumlow的阴茎上滑了一个来回，低声道，“来吧头儿，让我看看你的‘枪膛’里能上几发弹。”说完便完全不给Rumlow反驳机会的直接把手里那颗塞进了他已经被舔的又湿又软的小洞里。

“唔——”高热的肠道猛然间被置入了冰冷的金属，这让Rumlow发出了措不及防的呻吟，一下子收紧了身体。

推入子弹的手指被环状的肌肉卡住了第一指节。“放松点儿，这才第一发。”Rollins捏了捏Rumlow的腰说。

“操你的Rollins…”进入体内的子弹虽然体积很小，但却有着很强的存在感。Rumlow本想收紧穴口把那东西挤出去，可Rollins的手指堵在入口处，反而让子弹滑入的更深了。

没再等他放松下来，Rollins半点儿不拖泥带水的抽出手指，这又让Rumlow猛抽了口气。紧接着又有冰凉的金属质感贴上了身后的入口，由于那玩意儿原本的形状就是利于减小阻力的，第二颗子弹也毫不费力的被塞了进来。Rumlow下意识的就想并拢双腿，可一条腿被人卡着腿弯按着，另一条塔在别人肩上，这个动作也只是让他整个人都大幅度的扭动了一下。

“妈的…”Rumlow咬紧牙关骂道，“看我等一下不宰了你….” 

Rollins在他腿上亲了亲，“是你让我帮你保养枪的记得吗？”

“操！这又不是——”一句话还没说完，就被又一颗塞进体内的子弹截断了。等喘匀了一口气，Rumlow才继续喊道，“你他妈的够了没有！”

说是喊，实际上在Rollins听来也就是无力的哼哼。Rumlow根本就不敢用力，全身上下每一个细小的动作似乎都会牵扯到他的直肠一样，只会让内壁更清晰的感受到异物。但他的阴茎偏偏很受用一样的越发坚硬了，体内的三发子弹被肠道的蠕动推挤到前列腺附近，若有似无的刺激让Rumlow的阴茎顶端不断滴着前液，已经将腹部蹭湿了一小片。

“可是弹夹还没塞满啊头儿。”

Rumlow发誓Rollins的声音听起来从未如此欠揍过。他随手从桌上抓起了什么扔过去打在那男人脸上，结果那只是一块轻飘飘毫无杀伤力的油布。

“要么把那些东西弄出来马上操我，要么就滚去训练场做俯卧撑直到晚饭。”Rumlow咬牙切齿的给出最后选择，他觉得能说出这话的自己简直就像个白痴，可这种时候也顾不得那么多了。

Rollins故意沉吟了一下，似乎做着面对定时炸弹剪红线还是绿线一样的那种艰难抉择。说真的，把桌上剩下的子弹继续塞进他队长的屁股里，这事儿确实很有吸引力，但操他队长的屁股吸引力更大。最终他给出答案，“我选第一个。”

Rumlow翻了个大大的白眼，“放开我的腿，我得换个姿势。”

他翻身跪爬在桌子边，半直起上身，排泄一样的用着力想把屁股里的东西挤出去。可那些子弹仿佛抹了胶水一样就是卡在里面不上不下的来回滑动。最终还是Rollins出手相助，插进手指配合着Runlow使力的节奏一点点弄了出来。

几近脱力的Rumlow从桌上滑下地，整个上身都爬在桌面上，翘起屁股对着身后的Rollins，“现在，操我。”

Rollins迅速解开裤子释放出早就硬的可以切石头的阴茎，对准他队长的小洞直直捅了进去。经过先前的一番开拓，如此直接的插入没有产生半点阻力。火热的肠道立即缠绕上来，好像还在推挤子弹一般的蠕动着。Rollins吸了口气，直窜上大脑的快感好似猛抽了口大麻一样，他被夹的快爽翻了。

“头儿，你可真紧。”Rollins握住Rumlow的腰，稳定的直插到根部，接着停在那里俯身啃起了他的肩胛骨，好让他能适应一下自己的尺寸。

可Rumlow哪里需要如此体贴，小小的子弹插曲让他里面现在又麻又痒，反手一肘子戳在Rollins肋骨上，“快给老子动，废话真多。”

“遵命。”说完Rollins就大力抽插起来，每次都完全抽出，只留龟头顶端贴着穴口，再狠狠埋入。房间里一时间只剩下肉体的拍打声与两人份的粗重喘息。

Rumlow的额头抵在桌面上，闭着眼，灼热的呼吸被圈在自己手臂围成的小空间内。身后的男人粗大的阴茎一刻不停的进出着他的身体，很快就有抑制不住的低吟脱口而出。

“用力，再重一些。”Rumlow断断续续的吐出这几个字， Rollins听了一手环过他的腰腹，另一手扳起他的肩膀把他拉了起来，更加卖力的挺动腰跨。

有那么一会儿Rumlow简直觉得Rollins又烫又硬的东西快要把自己的屁股干的烧起来了。他的阴茎挺立在身前随着撞击摇摆着，尽管没有得到触碰，却也随着每一次的顶弄溢出更多汁液。

忽然间，Rumlow握住了环着自己的那只手臂，肠道开始剧烈收缩，身体也抖动起来。在Rollins的东西又一次顶过他的前列腺后，Rumlow狠狠射了出来，一部分喷在了桌上，一部分在身体的摆动中被甩到了腹部与地上。

被Rumlow的屁股紧紧夹住，没过几下Rollins也达到了高潮。他更用力的箍住怀里的男人，仿佛要顶穿他的身体一样插到了最深处，精液喷薄而出，全部留在了Rumlow肠道里。

“你他妈的又不戴套。”Rumlow靠着Rollins大口喘着气，毫无威慑力的抱怨着，听起来反倒更像是撒娇。

身后的男人埋头在他颈窝，舔着那里积聚的汗水，开口的声音里带着笑意，“你的枪，我会帮你清干净的。”


End file.
